SOS SAVIOR
by gothrockergirl
Summary: Let's say that Mori wasn't at the aqua-gardens with the club during "Jungle Pool S.O.S" and Hunny protected Haruhi instead. Rating may change do to violence and strong suggestions that may show up in later chapters. I DO NOT own OHSHC!
1. Chapter 1 So It Begins

S.O.S SAVIOR~

Summary:

Let's say that Mori (Takashi) wasn't at the Aqua-gardens with the others during "Jungle Pool S.O.S" and Hunny (Miskunie) protected Haruhi instead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: In this fan-fiction I am writing Hunny so that he is taller than Haruhi by a few inches. So that would make him about 5"3" in this fan-fiction. This is my first fan-fiction so please review. I am even open to harsh criticism that is within reason. I hope you all enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One~<p>

Normal P.O.V~

Hunny was swept away by the tide pool. The club who was responsible for his care while Mori-sempi was absent for the day, went out looking for him. They had been looking for him about fifteen minutes after he was swept away under the command of the club's self proclaimed 'king'. They had to stop however because it started to rain making them take cover in a near by hut. They had been standing their for a while when the twins started to torment Tamaki and Kyoya busied himself with a phone call. When the rain started to let up Haruhi thoroughly annoyed by the quintet of annoying 'rich bustards', took it as her opportunity of escape. She jumped at the chance and left to look for Hunny-sempi heading in the opposite direction of the group.

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE NEXT ONE HUNNY IS FOUND. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Shes Missing Too!

**Chapter 2~ She`s Missing Too!**

**Kyoya`s P.O.V~**

While Tamaki and the twins were fighting about Tamaki being a pervert, I was on the phone with my privet police force. I had just finished ordering them to look for Hunny-sempi. Once I had ended the call, I pocketed my phone and stated, "We should head back to the main garden. I just ordered my police force to look for Hunny-sempi." The twins and Tamaki then stopped their pointless arguing and turned to head back. It was then that I realized that Haruhi was missing. Damn It! Does she make it her sworn mission to make me worry about her? Doesn't she realize that I have feelings for her? Why else would I keep adding to her debt on a whim can`t she tell it is to keep her around? Maybe with any hope she just wandered ahead of us. "Has anyone seen Haruhi?" The trio of idiots then stops and turns around, none of them answering my question. "She seems to be missing." I then state hopping they would catch on and tell me something. Two minutes latter Tamaki starts spazing out. "Come on lets go to the main garden." Tamaki then started ranting on about how we needed to go and look for his 'precious daughter' when I stopped him short. "My police force has a better and more successful chance of finding her then we do. Let's go!" I snap in a nerve wrecking voice. Damn it Haruhi! When will you learn? It then occurred to me that I didn`t mention to my officers that I had other guest. Oh well. Looks like she will be learning not to run off the hard way. Serves her right!


	3. Chapter 3 Night In Shining Armor?

**Chapter 3~ Night In Shining Armor**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my first two reviewers! You gave me a huge confidence boost with my story. So here is the next chapter of S.O.S SAVIOR I hope you like it! :D **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruhi's P.O.V:<span>**

Once the rain let up I realized that was my chance to escape from the idiot trio and infamous shadow king. So with that in mind and no one noticing me I headed in the opposite direction everyone else was going. About 10 minutes after going out alone to search I started to get a really bad feeling in my gut. A feeling that was telling me something big was about to happen. Following my instincts I trusted my gut and braced myself for whatever was coming my way. Once I had braced myself I heard marching thundering towards me and people sliding down on ropes that appeared from nowhere. Not even a minute later I was surrounded by a troop of officers in black uniforms guns pointed at me in point blank range. One of the officers started shouting "We have the target in our possession!" Target? Oh great looks like I`m their target. The officer then shouts, "Advance to faze two!" He then steps forward and grabs me by my wrist. "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!" I yank my wrist out of his hold and take a couple steps back. Wonder how I'm going to get out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunny's P.O.V:<span>**

I was wandering around in the trees trying to find the others after I was swept away by the current. About half an hour later I heard marching headed my way. I stood there a minute listening then, decided to head toward the sound. When I reached where the sound was coming from I looked down and my eyes filled with rage from what I saw. Haruhi, the girl that I have fallen in love with surrounded by Kyoya's privet police force at point blank range. An officer started shouting things like, "We have the target in out possession!" and "Advance to faze two!" The next thing I know he grabbed Haruhi by the wrist. She started yelling at the officer but, I didn't catch what she said. All I noticed was the officer holding onto her wrist. My eyes went red. I immediately jumped down in front of Haruhi and took out the entire troop with ease. "**_Don`t mess with my friends! Got it_**?" I say in a deeper voice. One filled venom and seriousness, showing my true age. I then turn to look at Haruhi to find her starring back at me with beautiful brown eyes. Eyes filled so many emotions I could stand there for hours and loose myself trying to figure all of the emotions in them out. "Thanks Hunny-sempi." I hear her say in a breathy awe filled voice, as she gives me one of her most breath taking smiles I have ever seen. "**_No problem_**." I say stepping forward taking her into my arms in a passionate embrace. Looking into her eyes I ask, "**_Are you alright Haruhi_**?" Loving the cute pink blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruhi's P.O.V<span>**:  
>Right as I got out of the man's grasp and was wandering how I was going to get out of this mess, Hunny- Sempi jumped right in front of me. Within the next instant he had wiped out the entire troop of armed officers. "<strong><em>Don't mess with my friends! Got it<em>**?" he spat in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. In that instant he seemed so mature. So _HOT_! This was a side of him I had never seen and all it seemed to do was make my crush on him grow bigger. _No bad Haruhi! There is no way a totally hat and sweet guy like him would ever like you! Don't get your hopes up! Hunny then turned and looked at me._ Wow he is just like a night in shinning armor. "Thanks Hunny-sempi." I say in a breathy, awe struck voice and smile at him. I inwardly curse myself for acting like such an idiot. "**_No problem_**." He replies in a tone of voice that is still deep and makes my insides want to melt. He then stepped forward and pulled me into a passionate embrace. My heart speeded up and I could feel my head go blank. "**_Are you alright Haruhi_**?" I shivered and blushed at the use of my first name. Okay… so maybe I was wrong maybe he does feel the same way. "Y-y-yes. I think I am okay." I say blushing harder at my stuttering. "**_Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt_**." He stated with a painful look in his eye. The next thing I knew we started leaning into each other and our lips met. My eyes fluttered closed at the kiss. Hunny pulled me closer to him deepening our sweet kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as he explored my mouth. I felt weightless. When the need for air became to much we pulled away. "**_Haruhi I_**…" he was stopped short when we heard people running towards us. He let me go only to move me behind him and got into a fighting stance. No later did he do that the club came running up to us. Well this will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. WHAT WILL THE CLUB THINK WHEN THEY COME ACROSS HARUHI AND HUNNY? WHAT WILL KYOYA DO? ARE HUNNY AND HARUHI NOW A COUPLE? JUST WAIT AND SEE. I PLAN ON UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.:D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Found Them!

**Chapter 4~ Found Them**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunny's P.O.V:<span>**

I am standing in the middle of a troop of knocked out officers with Haruhi in my arms. She just looks so beautiful. After I asked if she was alright she stuttered back, "Y-y-yes. I think I am okay." Her face had a heavy blush. I can't hold back any longer. I have to tell her how I feel. "**_Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt_**." I say letting her see the sadness in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any more. I started to lean in towards her, third that she was doing the same. Our lips met and I watched as her eyes fluttered closed, mine fallowing right after. She put her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss pulling her closer. I saw fireworks as my tongue explored her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and chocolate. I was addicted. Soon the need for air became too great and we both pulled back from the kiss. "**_Haruhi I_**…" I started to tell her that I loved her only to stop short by the sound of people running towards us. I immediately went into defense mode and, let her go only to put her behind me. With Haruhi no behind me I got into a fighting stance ready to take on whatever was approaching. No later did I do that the rest of the host came upon us. Their timing is just great. Just when I am about to confess to the girl of my dreams they come and find us. Damn it! Now when will I get to tell her?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V:<span>**

The host club ran in on Hunny and Haruhi. When they did the momentarily paused and took in the site in front of them. Tamaki then ran up to Haruhi and swooped her into a bone crushing hug. "We heard a bunch of noise and decided to come check it out. It looks like this was where it was coming from. This is the work of Hunny I'm guessing." stated Kyoya as he was looking around. Hunny and Haruhi nod. "Wow. For this to be your work Hunny-sempi you must have really been holding back." The twins stated. They were now poking the officers with sticks. "What do you mean holding back?" asked Haruhi as she got herself out of Tamaki`s grip. No one noticed the narrowed eyes of Hunny and Kyoya go Back to normal or their sighs of relief once she got Tamaki to let go. Everyone turned and looked at Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruhi`s P.O.V<span>**:

Every one turned and looked at me after I asked my question. The twins then asked, "So you don't know about Hunny-sempi?" After that Tamaki and the twins went on to tell me about Hunny and why he was no longer allowed to fight in public. Or at least not while using his full strength. I was completely amazed. "That's so COOL!" I exclaim much to the shock of everyone. Hunny who had been watching me the whole time while his story was being told, smiled sweetly at me. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. "Thanks Haru-chan!" Hunny said back to his bubbly self. I just smile in reply.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunny`s P.O.V<span>**:  
>I stood there watching Haruhi as the twins and Tamaki told her my story. I hope she doesn't hate me now that she knows how bad I get in battle. After they finished their story if anything her eyes filled with amazement. "That's so COOL!" she exclaimed. My heart speed up and I smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks Haru-chan!" I say once again in my shota-lotia character. I am thrilled she doesn't feel frightened by me now that she knows about my strength. And I just love her blushing cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoya`s P.O.V: <span>**

Well this isn't good. Why is she blushing at Hunny? Why isn't she afraid of him now that she knows about his strength? It's me she should be blushing at and calling cool. ME! This won't do. I will not allow her to be with him! She will be mine! Even if by force I will make her mine. This is far from over. I hope you are ready for me Haruhi. You will be my sweetheart soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note<span>**: IS IT ME OR DID THIS CHAPTER SEEM CHEESE? ANY MAY… WHAT IS KYOYA PLANNING? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HARUHI AND HUNNY? MABEY A NEW CHARACTER ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE SHURE TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 The Ride Home

Kyoya`s phone started to ring. "Hello?... Yes understood we will be there momentarily." He then ended the call and faced the host that, were staring at him in expectance ever since the word 'we' come up in his conversation. "Looks like, we will have to be going now. Tamiki, Hikaru, Karu, you three will be coming with me to do business involving our families. Do to this we will be leaving separately." He then looked at Hunny and spoke in a harsher tone, "Hunny-sempi since your presence is unneeded for this meeting you will be leaving with Haruhi. (Grits teeth) I assume that you will be more than capable escorting her home." "No problem Kyoya." He replied with narrowed eyes challenging the younger boy. Kyoya just gave a stiff nod in reply not wanting to fight or anger his Sempi least he say more. But, be assured he would win this unspoken war for the girl. "Well that being all lets head out, least we keep our parents waiting."

**IN THE CAR WITH HARUHI AND HUNNY~**

Once Hunny and Haruhi got in their car separate from the others the driver immediately headed for their destination. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence created by their wandering thoughts about earlier that day Hunny decided to speak up, "**_Haruhi_**?" She looked over at him a little shocked by his use of her name. "Yes?" He smiled at her momentarily getting lost in her eyes. **_"Would you rather be dropped off first or, have me dropped off first and then have my driver drop you off at your home after?_**" She tapped her chin a moment in thought. "Um… Drop me off first if that's okay with you." She replied sweetly. "**_Sure thing Haruhi… Hey may I ask you something?"_** "Of course you can Sempi." He let out a sigh of relief now he would be able to ask the questions that have been driving him mad since they were interrupted at the Aqua Gardens. "**_Do you really think that my martial arts… my strength is cool? Are you really not frightened now that you know? Do you see me as anything more than a little boy like the one I act like in the club? Please Haruhi I need to Know. Please tell me."_** Haruhi who was looking into his eyes the entire time did something that made his heart feel like it was breaking she simply shook her head and looked away. Too hurt to continue looking at her turned and looked out the window. They sat in silence until he looked up to see what had felt like a change of weight beside him. Haruhi had moved to sit next to him. Not being able to look at her he looked away. **_"You know you really shouldn`t move around wail a car is driving."_** Taking one of his hands in hers and placing her other on his face to make him face her she replied smirking, "You know, I really don`t care." Her face then turned sincere. "Now to answer your questions, yes I really do think that your martial arts and strength are cool. I think it is an amazing thing. To me Martial arts are a form of discipline, grace, honor, patience, endurance, and to top it all off simply bad ass. Oh, and no you don`t scare me at all." He chuckled at that. He did not know anyone else especially a girl for that matter who would say something about martial arts like that to him or anyone else for that matter. He watched as her expression then turned loving, "As for your last question, I have never seen you as a child. That is the main reason why I never let you hug me freely and touch me because you wanted to. Same goes for everyone else too. You are all older than me and all boys for that matter. That and I could see the maturity in you even, when trying to hide it to entertain the guest. So no I never have and never will see you as a child especially after what happened today. If anything I have only ever seen you like the man you are, a man that enjoys the freedoms of being a kid wail he can. You are still a teenager after all and in your social circle teenagers are expected to act like well groomed adults their whole lives so I find it incredibly endearing to be honest." Her last answer made his heart sore. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Right when he was about to say something they pulled up to her house. Not wanting to part yet Haruhi took the chance and invited him in for supper. **_"I would love to."_** She then smiled brightly, "Great!" Things would only get better from there he would make sure of it. They then made their way up to her apartment.

Authors note:

Okay so I found a new writing program to help with my grammar. It would be great of you to tell be if I made mistakes despite my new program however. Thank you so much for keeping up and reading this story. Depending on reviews I may or may not continue. I already have written the next couple of chapters it all just depends if you want me to stop here. **_I would also like to point out anything written like this is Hunny talking in his deeper more mature voice._** I will also be posting one or two new stories shortly so be sure to check them all out. Thank you everyone for reading and be sure to review. -**_With lots of love, gothrockergirl._**


	6. Chapter 6 Supper And Maybe More?

**Normal P.O.V:**

Hunny was now sitting in the living room drinking tea in the Fujioka`s apartment. Haruhi had told him to wait there wail she cooked dinner for the two of them. It was quiet and peaceful. Each of the teenagers lost to their own thoughts about what all had happened earlier that day and what was now between them if there even was anything. The silence was interrupted by Haruhi placing the food on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruhi's P.O.V:<span>**

"Sorry for the wait Hunny-Sempi." Hunny looked up from his tea and smiled. "No Problem Haru-chan." I smiled and gave a quick nod before looking down at my food. "Are you alright Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. I looked up to see him looking at me with eyes that looked like he was trying to read me and my thoughts. "Yes, I am fine why do you ask Sempi?" I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks I looked down trying to hide it. '_I really don't want him to worry about me and I DEFINITELY don't want him to find out what I have been thinking about._"Haru-chan..." _I mean I just don't think I could even face him again if he found out I had been thinking about the kiss, or how I acted in the limo... ' "Haru-chan." 'There is no way someone as great as him could ever love someone like me.'_ "Haru-chan." '_It was just a spur of the moment for him I mean it was a life threatening situation. Besides lets face it even if he did somehow find it in himself to like me I would never be good enough for him. He is from a completely different class and completely out of my league. I was so selfish when it happened. I was so happy when he kissed me that I didn't even think about him or if he was alright. All I could think about was that he was holding me in his arms. It was because I ran off from the group I put him in danger, and I didn't even thank him properly! How could I have been so stupid! After everything I have done I should be considering myself lucky that he is even willing to still be my friend.' _"_**Haruhi!**_"I looked up to see Hunny now by my side worriedly looking at me. "_**Haruhi what is wrong? Don't tell me that it is nothing either. I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes and you look like you are bout to cry. Whats going on please tell me.**_" I wanted to look away, I was ashamed that I had just caused him more trouble and to worry even more. As if he could sense it he cupped my cheeks with his hands and in an even softer voice, softer than the one he just used, one that was softer than someone trying to coax a animal he looked in my eyes and spoke again, "_**Please tell me Haruhi. I want to know, I want to help you.**_" I looked at him as tears started to fall from my eyes, "I am so sorry Sempi. I am so so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunny's P.O.V:<span>**

I hated what I was seeing. The love of my life is sitting in front of me crying and I don't even know why. "I am so sorry Sempi. I am so so sorry." _Sorry? Why would she be sorry?_ I started to wipe her tears with my thumbs, "_**Shhhh, Its okay Haruhi. What on earth do you have to be sorry to me for?**_" She looked at me with sad eyes and my heart almost broke. " I-I (_hick_) was so s-selfish (_hick)_ I p-put you i-i-in dang-ger and I H-hav-ve not ev-ven (_hick_) th-thanked y-you pr-properly. (_Hick_)." Her tears increased and she started to blush. I could tell she was embarrassed for stuttering and knowing her probably feeling ashamed about everything. Seeing her like this made me want to take her and hide her away from the world so she didn't ever have to feel like this again. Not being able to take it anymore I brought her into my arms and held her tight. "_**It's okay Haruhi. I am fine and would do it again in a heart beat. I didn't and still don't want anything to happen to you especially if I have the power to keep it from happening**_." She shook her head at my words her hiccuping now stropped. "I don't understand. How is it you can still be nice to me? How is it you are still willing to be my friend?" I let out a half-hart chuckle my heart hurting a little bit. Which seems to happen a lot with this girl right now. _Leave it to Haruhi to not catch on to someone having feelings for her. "__**Haruhi... Haruhi look at me.**_" This isn't exactly how I hoped to tell her but she needs to know. Once she looked up at me I cupped her cheek and pulled her a little closer, "**_Haruhi, listen to me and please don't interrupt until I have said all that I need to okay?"_**_(Sigh) Here goes nothing, I just hope she doesn't push me away for this._ "_**Haruhi the reason I can do those things is simple. I care about you, love you to be more exact. I want to be so much more than your friend but, if that is what it takes to be with you then so be it. I will understand if you don't feel the same way but this is something you need to know and something I need to tell you. I love you and have for a long time now. If you accept it or not that is up to you but, I plan on staying by your side in anyway I can either**_** way."** Right as I finished the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen appeared on her face. The next thing I know her lips were on mine kissing me and I was kissing back. The kiss was just as magical as the first if not better. When we pulled back we were both breathless and Haruhi rested her forehead on mine. "I love you too, Hunny." I loved the the sound of her saying my name without the horrific even if it wasn't my first name yet and her answer just put me on cloud nine. "_**There is just one more question you need to answer then. Will you be my sweetheart**_**_ Haruhi_****?"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haruhi's P.O.V:<span>**

_"__**There is just one more question you need to answer then. Will you be my sweetheart Haruhi**__?"_ _I cant believe that he loves me back! I pulled back just enough to see his eyes, "_I would be honored to be your sweetheart Hunny." The brightest smile I have ever seen lit up his face when I answered. He then pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "_**Thank you Haruhi.**__"_Not being able to find words I just nodded in reply. I love the way I fit in his arms. _It is kind of like we fit like puzzle pieces. Huh. _We just sat like that for a while enjoying each others company. "Hey, do you want cake?" Hunny looked down at me a tad confused, "Sorry, bit random huh? Oh well. Do you want cake?" (_Chuckle_)"**_Sure Haru-chan, I would love some._**" I smiled as I got out of his embrace and went into the kitchen to get the cake. When I got back I put it on the table between us. We were in the middle of eating our cake when Hunny's phone started to ring. "**Hello...**" After he answered the call his mood started to look like it was starting to worsen. _I wonder what that is about I hope everything is alright. "__**I will be there shortly, goodbye.**_" _He didn't sound to happy ending that call, maybe something happened..._ "_**Haruhi...**_" I looked up at Hunny who had started to stand, "Yes?" I got up and walked over to him. As soon as I did he put his hands around my waist and looked into my eyes, _"_**_Something came up and I have to go now. Thank you for_**** everything.**" I smiled up brightly at him and lead him to the door as I opened it I replied, "Anytime and thank you too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunny's P.O.V:<span>**

_**"Something came up and I have to go you for**_** everything."** I watched as Haruhi smiled up at me and felt my heart skip a beat. "Anytime and thank you too." I chuckled and leaned down giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear,"_**My Pleasure, I will see you Monday.**__"_ Then I leaned back and kissed her sweet lips. _I swear I will never be able to get enough of her._ Once I pulled away I turned and walked out the door looking over my shoulder and wishing her a good night as I left. I watched her close the door soon after saying her own goodnight wishes and stepped into my car. Once the car started to move I called the younger man that decided to call and interrupt mine and Haruhi's time together. _Ring...Ring...Ri- _Hello? I can guarantee this will not end well and he will definitely not like this new development. _Oh well... Sucks for him and I am not going to let him come even close to winning this one the prize is much to dear to me and I will not lose her. "__**We need to talk and we will get things straight. You will not win this one. Got it?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYTHING HAS BEEN VARY HECTIC RECENTLY. NOW THAT IT IS SUMMER I SHOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP UP BETTER HOWEVER. I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT SOME OF THE FONTS MEANINGS REAL QUICK: <strong>__ ITALICS= THINKING OR TALKING TO ONES SELF_

_**BOLD ITALICS= HUNNY TALKING IN A MORE MATURE SERIOUS VOICE**_

_** ...=pauses in speech, thoughts, ect.**_

_** ()=action**_

___**I HOPE THAT HELPS YOU UNDERSTAND THINGS IF THEY ARE CONFUSING. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND BE SURE TO REVIEW! FELL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS ALSO. I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. -LOVE GOTHROCKERGIRL!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Phone Calls, Secrets, & Pain

Chapter 7: Phone Calls,Secrets, Hiding and Pain.

* * *

><p>Phone Call Between Kyoya and Hunny:<p>

"We need to talk and we will get things straight. You will not win this one. Got it?", Hunny snapped at the younger boy on the other end of the call. "Oh that is where you are wrong my dear sempi. You see in this game it is I who has the leverage. I have a vast amount of knowledge on the prize at stake and, a remarkable amout of aspects that I can use to bribe the girl into standing at my side. I will be the victor in this battle at any cost. I love her and she will stand at my side even if she hates me for it." Kyoya spoke with such confidence in himself that he was sickening. Hunny had lost it by that point and let that fact be known to Kyoya. " Kyoya it would be wise to listen to me and listen well. You are sickening and there is no way you truly love Haruhi, if you did you wouldn't even think of fighting dirty to get her, you would instead alow her to be happy. I don't know what kind of information you have on her or what you think you can use on her for blackmail, however I do know that it won't work. She is not one to be blackmailed and you are not the one she loves. In fact as of a few hours ago she became my official sweet heart and I sure as hell won't let you even come close to hurting her in any way. If you know what is good for you, you will back off and leave my darling alone. You do not want me as your enemy. Keep it up and I will be. That is your final warning goodbye. " Hunny growled through the phone before disconnecting the call, right as he arrived home.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's P.O.V:<p>

'How dare he steal her away from me! Who the hell does he think he is threating me and taking away my love! She is mine not his and I will be the one to call her my sweetheart by the end of it!" he thought as he stormed off to his secret den. When he reached it he smiled at the sight before him. Pictures of Haruhi hung everywhere, there was a shrine to her at the far end of the room and a huge canopy king sized bed in the middle with red silk sheets that had handcuffs attached to each leg of the bed. 'Yes this will be the perfect room for my love. At least until I have trained her so that she is loyal and craves only me. Oh yes soon our time will come my dear. Soon it will be in my arms that you are in. He then walked over to the dresser in at the back of the room and pulled out a flirtatious looking nightgown that he had stolen from her house being quite pleased by her taste in sleepwear. He then walked over to the bed and laid down apon it with the sleepwear spread out next to him, dreaming of the girl it belonged to and what he planed on doing with her.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's P.O.V:<p>

I was sitting in the living room thinking about all that had happened a smile plastered to my face. At least until that man came home erasing all the happiness I felt leaving it to be locked away. He was drunk again, which means more bandages from another beating. Hell I was still having to wear a stupid wrap because of him busting my ribs. Hell if he hadn't done it I would have never been mistaken for a boy with my actual chest size."Wha' the hell you think yer doin' you bitch? Where the hell is my dinner? " he slurred yelling at me.'Shit. Here we go again I just hope he doesn't beat me up to bad but at least it's a weekend. "You ate ot before you left father. " I say meekly trying not to anger him."You fuckin bitch I want to eat is that to much to ask for?" He spat wail kicking me in the stumuck. the next thing I know he is yanking me up by the hair dealing heavy blows to my body and face before soving me back to the ground, throwing his beer bottle on my back. The bottle shattered ripping open my skin making my body sting in pain. " I'm goin' back out you better have this place spotless and have a meal waiten for me when I get back bitch! And while I'm eating you better go to the store for the groceries soo I don't have to see your fucked up face! Ya hear?" I nod not trusting my voice and knowing he'll beat me harder if I cry or studder. I wish it wasnt like this and i just back to the way it was before momma died, befor he left back when life was good.

* * *

><p>Authors note:NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND A GLIMPS AT THE PAST WILL BE SEEN HARUHI WILL PATCH HERSELF UP AN UNWANTED VISIT FROM THE HOST CLUB AND POSSIBLY MORE HOPEFULLY SOON. SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATES HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WONT TAKE TO LONG BE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER I AM OPEN TO HARSH CRITICISM ALSO IN THIS STORY ALTHOUGH I A FAN OF KYOYAXHARUHI I AM MAKING HIM THE CREEPY OBSESSED BAD GUY SHADOW KING BECAUSE I NEEDED A BAD GUY SO HE GOT THE ROLL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER-LOVE GOTHROCKERGIRL! ;-)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Memories And Visitors

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BASED MAINLY ON HARUHI AND WILL REVEAL A LOT ABOUT HER. I DO NOT OWN OHSHC IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HARUHI'S P.O.V:

Haruhi slowly rose from the ground and cleaned up the mess left from the destruction of her father. Once she was done her back still badly bleeding walked off to the bath room. She turned on the shower striping herself of her now torn and bloody cloths and let the steaming hot water encase her body. She winced at the stinging pain of the water hitting her new cuts before it numbed her body, washing the blood away. As she stood there she drifted off into a different time a time where she was happier.

**Flashback:**

_"Bookie!" I shouted his nickname and ran to him tackling him in the biggest hug a four year old was capable of. I had just got off the buss from my first day of pre-school when I saw him. "Hey sis. How was your first day? I heard you beat someone up and got yourself into some trouble." I felt a little ashamed at the look he was giving me and decided to look down at my feet." He had it coming to him big brother! He took my place in line and wouldn't give it back...so I decked him in the nose!" I proclaimed now looking up at him a smile on my face. Aaron simply shook his head and picked me up swinging me around. Chuckling he stated, " That's my little girl. You don't tack crap from nobody!" When he placed me down Momma came out shaking her head, "You shouldn't encourage that as her big brother Aaron it isn't good." Bookie shrugged and said, "I don't care at least I wont have to worry about keeping any boys away from my little sister." Later that night my father came stumbling through the door drunk. "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL HOW DARE YOU DISHONNOR ME BY FIGHTING AND WITH A BOY NO LESS! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY CHILD YOU UNDERSTAND! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He then marched up to hit me when Aaron came in and saw he stopped him. The next few years were great Aaron and I were inseparable. He raised me as his own until the day my Momma died a few months before my 7th birthday. She was killed by father and Aaron was forced to join the army with the threat of him and I on the streets with nothing. Not wanting me to see this fate he left with a heavy heart promising to come back and get me when he could provide for us. It was after that day my birthday the beatings began._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Back to the Present:**

Haruhi wiped the tears coming from her eyes and got out of the shower. She got dressed and went to the kitchen making that mans dinner after cleaning the house. After she had finished she went to her room so she would be out of the way when he came home. She soon drifted off to sleep and as she did she prayed, "_Bookie please come back. Please come save me big brother."_ That night she dreamed of her brother coming to save her and living happily ever after with Hunny.

***Time Skip Next Morning***

Haruhi woke up to an obnoxious pounding on her door. She was in a panic until she remembered Sir Bastard had decided to stay at his mothers on the beach for the next couple weeks so he wasn't here to wake up. Grumpily she got up from bed dressed in her frilly nightgown and rap. The only things she could wear without causing her and her wrapped up injuries to hurt and through on a sexy silk robe from V.S Secrets before going to the door. Now sure of her injuries being covered she went and opened the door not yet fully awake or coherent. When he opened the door she was greeted with six stunned faces all holding a degree of lust except for one. She looked at Hunny his face holding the upmost love for her and it sent her heart soring. She gave him a quick smile before turning her attention to Tamaki "What do you want Tamaki its six in the morning." She wined adorably wail rubbing her eyes. He looked at her a moment more stepping closer in a very flirtatious manner as though ready to kiss her saying "Why my lovely little girl I thought we could all hang out today. Wouldn't that be nice?" she looked over his shoulder to Hunny who looked like he was about to kill him before turning around simply walking away wail calling out a very blunt "NO!" stretching as she went making her night gown and robe lift a little giving them just enough to imagine what she had underneath. "_This is going to be an interesting day." she thought_ as she walked back to her room crawling back into bed.

"But Haruhi!" She heard all of them except Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya yell after her before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THERE IS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER A VARY NICE AWAKENING AND A DATE TO REMEBER ALONG WITH A WARNING AND MABEY A REVAL AND WHAT WILL THE SHADOW KING DO WITH THESE NEW EVENTS NOW UNFOLDING ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW~LOVE GOTHROCKERGIRL! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9 First Date

**Chapter Nine: First Date**

**Hunny's Pov:**

When Haruhi opened her door my heart stopped. _She is Beautiful, but she also looks really tired I hope she is okay I will have to ask her._ The next thing I notice is everyone else has noticed her too- but its not what they should be noticing her for it is merely for what she is wearing at the moment. Leave it to Tamaki to be hitting on my girlfriend. Wait is he going to kiss her? I'm going to kill him! If looks could kill he would be a dead man by now. Just as I was about to do something I saw Haruhi look at me and give a breathtaking smile. Next thing I know she does the unthinkable when it comes to Tamiki "No" she said in her blunt tone and walked off. God I love that girl. "But Haruhi!" a collective complaint could be heard and it really irritated me. "We can always come back tomorrow and Haru-chan doesn't look like she got much sleep. She was barely able to stand without almost falling asleep." I point out in my shota character. Tamaki then looked at me clearly disappointed but nodded and said "Oh I suppose you're right Hunny-sempi. We should leave my little girl to rest and then we can all play with her tomorrow! It will be so much fun!" My blood boil she isn't his he needs to get over himself damn it! Holding myself back acknowledging that he is simply just a moron i stated " Thats right! We should probably go through so we don't wake her up though." The boys then nodded and we were all on our ways to our own homes only to try again tomorrow. '_I wonder if I can convince Haruhi to go on a date with me. I will call her when I get home and ask.' _My thoughts then returning to the car with the rest of the host making plans for tomorrow.

**Haruhi's Pov:**

When I woke up I felt a lot more awake than I did with my earlier wake-up call. I slowly got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to get ready for the day. After I had showered I dressed in a pair of dark curve fitting flare jeans, a red tank top, and a long sleeve dark blue baseball I was done I looked in the mirror and noticed that I only had a tiny bruise under my eye on my left cheek that could easily be lied about so I wouldn't have to cover it up. 'Guess the bastard didn't bang me up to bad… well with my head at least.' I shrugged and went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast it was now around 8:30am. Just as I had finished my breakfast my phone started to ring. Without looking to see who it was I answered…

PHONE CALL:

"Hello"?...

"_**Hey Haruhi."...**_

"Hunny? Hey whats up?"...

"_**Nothing really, I was wondering if you were busy today?**_"...

"No I'm not busy. Why?"...

"_**Sorry can't tell you that would it be okay if I came over to your house in about an hour?"**_...

"Sure I don't mind but, what's going on?"...

(Chuckles) "_**Sorry Haruhi you will just have to wait and see. Bye!**_"...(Disconnects call)...

END OF PHONE CALL

'_Okay that was weird_' I couldn't help but smile though. '_I love him I just wonder what he is up to.._.'

~Time Skip~

Hunny's P.O.V:

I was finally at Haruhi's ready to take her on our first date. When I reached her door I knocked energetically but being sure not to pound it down like Tamaki and the twins earlier. When she opened the door I was ecstatic to see her she looked gorgeous. I pulled her into my arms and smiled down at her. I then noticed a bruise on her cheek and grew concerned, "_**What happened to your cheek Haruhi**_?" I asked looking at her worriedly. "Huh? Oh nothing I caught it on the cabinet last night. No big deal." she stated absent mindedly. I have this strange feeling she is lying to me. I guess I will find out later. Putting on a smile I asked her "_**Are you ready Haruhi?**_" Smiling she replied "Yeah." "_**Alright then. Lets go**_." I pulled her out of her house and we headed to our first destination, the ice skating rink. When we got there I was surprised to see how entirely good she was at it. She glided across the ice easily as though she belonged there. We were the only people there today for some reason but I couldn't help but be glad about that. "_**You're really good at this Haruhi. Do you skate often?"**_

She looked over at me with a small graceful smile. "No, not anymore but, I used to once upon a time." When she said this a small level of longing could be heard and a small level of sadness reached her eyes. I could tell that she was passionate about it and I found it endearing. "_**Thats really cool**_." I said as I skated up to her and took her hand. She then used my hand for balance and did a little spin- happiness coming to her eyes. "_**Have you done other sports? Why did you stop skating?**_" I was curious now. I had never known that she participated in any athletic activities until now. She looked over and smiled, "I used to do quite a few sports but, I ended up dropping everything. I can't say I'm quite sure why I dropped them though, especially skating." I got that feeling she wasn't telling the truth- or at least telling me everything again. I ignored it though, I am sure she will tell me when she is ready. "_**What kind of sports?**_" "Umm… I did figure skating, roller derby, volleyball, silks, baseball,softball, gymnastics and a few others. I was pretty busy when I was younger up until about middle school. That is around the time I dropped everything." She said reflectively. 'That is quite a few especially since she did more than that and all at once. It's really impressive and the figure skating explains how well she is doing on iceskates.' "_**thats amazing Haruhi!**_"

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

So this is what Mitsukuni was so secretive about he was bringing me on a date. We have been skating at the Ice Rink of a while now and have had a great time laughing and joking around. I even told him about some of my sports. We just made another loop around the rink and were back at the gate, " _**Hey"**_ He looked over confused, amusement in his eyes, "Hey?" I gave a mischievous grin and sped off, "First one back wins!" I could hear him coming behind me, " _**What? No Fair!**_" I was first one to reach the end line mostly thanks to my head start. He showed at the finish line not even a minute later and wrapped his arms around my waist spinning me around, laughing. This is the most fun I have had in years. As he set me down our laughing had finally subsided. "Not bad you almost won." He looked at me with false annoyance, "_**Yeah, well you cheated."**_ I couldn't help but laugh "This is true."

Hunny's P.O.V

I was highly amused by Haruhi's 'race'. Only she would do that. We had been at the rink all morning so I decided that it would be a good time to go and get lunch now that people were actually starting to show up and it wasn't just us anymore. "_**What do you say we get out of here and go get some lunch?"**_ She nodded "Okay but I get to surprise you this time. I have a place I want to show you. Can we go?" I gave her a small peck on the lips, "_**Of course**_." She smiled at me a small blush on her cheeks. "Awesome you're gonna love it! Come on let's go!" (Chuckles) "_**Okay, Okay lets go**_." Once we got to the car I watched amused as Haruhi whispered to the driver where to go. After that we both got in the car and started to drive off. "_**Sooo, want to tell me where we are going.**_" Shaking her head she replied, "Nope!". (Sigh) "_**Okay**_." She just smiled at my response. " Oh by the way, are you okay? You seemed irritated with Tamaki- sempi this morning." I looked over at her, " _**Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't like how he was acting towards you if you hadn't left the way you did, he probably would have kissed you." **_as I said this my fist tightened recalling what had happened the first time I saw haruhi this morning. "In all fairness one he isn't the brightest bulb in the box and has no chance with me. Two he has no idea that we are dating and probably wouldn't have acted that way if he did. By the way how do you want to handle telling them out letting them know about us dating?" Huh? How are we going to tell them? I hadn't thought about that. " _**Hmmmm, how about we give them a week to try and figure it out and if they don't then we will tell them. Until then we play it cool**_." She gave me a radiant smile, "Okay!" Just then the car stopped and Haruhi looked out the window, "We're here! Come on Honey!" She exclaimed practically jumping out of her seat. Once we got out I realized we were at a little hole in the wall cafe. When we got inside just about everybody acholeged Haruhi hollering her name and saying 'hello'. She waved to everyone and took a seat at the bar. I came and sat beside her, "_**Don't you have to wait for the hostess Haruhi. I don't think we can just seat ourselves.**_" She just shook her head, "Don't worry I have a lot of… freedom here." Just then the person behind the bar came over, "Hey Haruhi! It's great to see you! Ya havnt been around lately." He then looked to his side over to me, " He with you? first time you ever brought someone here. Must be real special." Haruhi just rolled her eyes and smiled, " Great to see you to! Is Mama Ruth here?" He nodded in confirmation, " I'll go get her. I'll be back in a moment." he said and he ruffled her hair and walked off. She looked at me and smiled, " I was practically raised by the people in this diner they loved us here. Still do only I am the only one to visit here anymore… Haven't been here for a while though." _So this place is a big place of her childhood?_ Looking around I could see it. There were many photos on the walls many of them were with her and another boy fairly older than her. Wonder who he is? "**Us**?" I asked curiously maybe she is talking about the boy in the photo._They look similar maybe they are related._ "Huh? Oh ya me and my-" A loud holler cut her off and she looked over my shoulder a broad smile lighting her face. The sheer look of happiness on her face took my breath away. She gracefully got up and walked over to a short, little old round lady. Once she reached her she was engulfed in a big hug. She waved me over to join her once she was let go. Happily complying I came and stood by h*er side. The lady looked at me, "And who is this?" Haruhi smiled, " Mama Ruth, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, my boy friend." The lady now known as Mama Ruth looked me over and squared me up just like a real parent would, " You best take care of her ya' hear? You hurt her you mess with us." She said motioning to everyone in the restaurant nodding in agreement- so a good forty people. " _**Yes, Mam**_" She nodded, "Good, now why don't we get ya'll somethin' to eat." Haruhi then lead me back to our seats at the bar that now had two huge plates of Spaghetti and two huge mugs of ice cold lemonade. Haruhi to looked at the meals at our seats and laughed, " I hope you like spaghetti. This is what we usually got when we came here, so whenever I show up Mama Ruth tends to make a lot of it saying I'm too thin. Everyone here means well and is family to me, so just make yourself at home." I smiled at her and we both began to eat, sharing stories and joking around with the people there that knew her every once in a while. Once we left after huge hugs and kisses by Mama Ruth and promises to come back from Haruhi and I it was late afternoon. There was a park near by so Haruhi and I decided to take a walk and hang out there.

Haruhi's P.O.V

Once we got to the park I took Mitsukuni to my favorite place there. A huge oak tree on a little hill of grass with perfect placement under the sun. We laid under the tree letting the warm evening air ingulf head next to his as we lais on our sides looking at eachother. "Thank you today has been wonderful." He smiled cupping my cheek with his hand, "_**Anytime Haruhi.**_" He said as I leaned into his touch today was perfect. The rest of the day was spent laying under the tree watching the clouds. I haven't been this peaceful in a long time. Around six that night he dropped me off at home. He walked me up to my door and took me into his arms. " Goodnight Hunny I Had a great time." He brought his face closer to mine whispering on my lips "_**So did I" **_Before we shared a sweet intense kiss that left us both breathless. Reluctantly we parted promising to see each other Monday. I went to my room floating on cloud nine my dreams that night filled with Hunny.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the lack of updates in the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next we will look into the couples first day back at school. Will they be able to play it cool and not get caught only time will tell. Please Review! See you next chapter! -GOTHROCKERGIRL


	10. Chapter 10

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it, it was Monday. When I got to school, I kept my eyes on the ground and immediately walked into what felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back a step and apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I moved to step aside with my eyes still on the ground when they stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Haru-chan are you okay?" I looked up to see Mitsukuni and the rest of the host. "Yeah, I guess I'm just not awake yet." He looked at me in his character for the club since we were at school but I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm okay really. I will see you all in club." After that I gave them all a smile and headed to class.

**~TIME SKIP~**

The day passed rather uneventfully but, I just couldn't concentrate. It wasn't that I was sad or anything, just not into it. Father extended his trip so I wouldn't have to worry about taking a beating for a while, but I couldn't help looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to appear. Waiting for him to show up and destroy everything good that has been happening. To top it all off because of it, I had nightmares and had gotten very little sleep. When the last bell rang I headed down to the club room. Once I had arrived I was actually on time for once, in fact I was the first one advantage of this I put all of my things down in the back room and proceeded to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I started my pre-club duties. While I boiled the water for the coffee and tea, I started to plate the cakes,sweets, and other various snacks. My head was a million miles away though. I just can't understand why that jackass is still away. He never leaves me alone this long. In his words leaving me alone is, " the dumbest thing to do. If I went soft on your deserved punishment, bitch, you would learn nothing! Hell you would probably run me blind and do something stupid like accusin' me of torturin' you and try to get help! You stupid hore! You are worthless and it is my job to remind you of that! You will never amount to anything!" I sighed at that thought and pulled the kettle off the stove when I heard it start to whistle. I was just starting to brew the tea and coffee when I heard the doors open. I turned to see who it was and gave him a small smile. "Hey." I said in a soft voice. He walked closer and smiled back, "Hey. I figured you would be here since I saw your things in the back room." I nodded and and set the kettle back on the stove returning to my task, "Yeah, I figured I would get everything I needed to do for club done before everyone got here. I didn't need to stop by the library or deal with the twins on the way here so I was actually able to accomplish all my tasks before hand."  
><strong>Hunny's P.O.V<strong>

"That makes sense. Where are the twins anyway? Normally the are dragging you to club." I asked Haruhi as I pulled her into my arms when she finished what she was doing. She looked up at me and said, " They are being held back by the teacher for disrupting our testing. I was released early for finishing before the time was up. Since I had nothing else to work on while the others finished, due to being ahead in my classes, the teacher didn't see a point in me staying." I nodded. Studying her I replied, "That makes sense." She was really worrying me. She seemed disconnected and off in her own little world. Not to mention that she had dark circles under her eyes and her behavior when she ran into me earlier today. Breaking me away from my thoughts she said, "Club should be starting soon. We should go out there and join the others." I nodded, "Okay. I guess you're right." I sighed. She laughed lightly at that and pulled my head down a bit by the collar of my shirt to give me a sweet kiss. When we parted she smiled and said, "Come on it won't be that bad." I smiled back and with one last kiss I followed her out to the main room. I continued to observe her throughout club time. Something is definitely off with her. She was paying little to no attention to the customers and seemed rather skittish. Thankfully, do to the fact that both Tamaki and Kyoya had family matters to attend to club ended half an hour earlier than normal. Closing time could not have come soon enough. I needed to talk to Haruhi and see what has her acting so strangely. After all the guest had been ushered out Haruhi started cleaning, Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the sitting area all us host normally occupied after club hours, Tamaki and Kyoya left almost immediately after, reminding us to lock up once we left and I joined the twins in the sitting area. "So Hunny-sempi, when will Mori-sempi be coming back?" the twins asked. "He won't be back for a couple of more days. He should be back in time for the trip to the beach though." We continued to talk casually about random topics until Haruhi came and joined us a few minutes later. As she sat down on the opposite side of the love-seat from where I was sitting she pulled out a text book. "You know, you shouldn't always be studying Haruhi. You need to loosen up every once in a while, and besides you won't be learning anything studying like that." The twins addressed Haruhi not a moment after she started looking at her book. "Did you ever think that maybe I enjoy studying? And what do you mean by, "you won't be learning anything studying like that"?" she snapped. They merely looked at her with an expression of you gotta be kidding me. "We know you like studying Haruhi, but there is more to life than just books." Hikaru started. "And you can't be learning anything because your book is upside down. Unless of course you read your books like that often." Kaoru added. "You okay Haruhi?" They finished together. I looked over at her expectantly, agreeing completely with what the twins had said. She closed her book in response, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes briefly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at you like that. Thanks for your concern, I'm just tired today is all." My troubled thoughts grew a little bit if possible, I feel as though there is something she is holding back. She isn't just tired, I can tell. She has been moving around as though she is injured in more ways than one, even if it is only barely showed. "Why don't you rest a bit in the back then Haru-chan and I will wake you later before I leave?" She looked over and gave me a sweet smile. "Okay, thanks Hunny-sempi." The twins left not long after she went to lie down and I finished my homework before I went to go and wake my love up. I walked into the back room to find Haruhi sleeping in the bay window without her blue blazer or tie on. She looked so at peace. Walking up to her I sat next to her on the window seat before gently shaking her awake. "Haruhi, Haruhi, it's time to get up." She stirred a little before she opened her eyes to look up at me. "Hi Hunny." She said after a moment. "How long was I asleep?" I looked at my watch a moment before answering, "Just over an hour. How was your nap?" Scrunching up her face she looked deep in thought for a moment. "Umm, I don't really remember. But, I really did need it. I was exhausted." she replied. Leaning down I kissed her forehead. Pulling back a little bit I looked into her eyes, "I could tell, are you alright Haruhi? You have been a bit off today and I can tell that it is more than you being tired." She shrunk away from me a bit and sat up. Now sitting next to me she stubbornly avoided looking into my eyes. Instead she settled for focusing on playing with in her lap instead. "Yes, I'm fine. Just… just an off day is all." A sad look came to her face and I couldn't bare it. Why is she holding it in like this? Taking her face in my hands I squatted down in front of her like a baseball catcher and looked up into her eyes from my lower angle. She leaned into the touch. "Babe, come on, talk to me. I know you well enough to know that there is more wrong than what you are letting on. Why the off day, Love?" She sighed before finally giving in and telling me what was wrong. "I don't know. I think it was because I had a lot of nightmares last night. I just wasn't able to shake them off." I gave her an understanding smile, "I'm sorry. What were your nightmares about." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. " My, my father." I could tell by her voice that it had truly rattled her. I stood up and pulled her into my arms, locking her in a strong embrace. "Well it was only a dream right? Surely nothing is wrong with him or has happened to him." Her eyes grew distant and she replied in a cold, detached voice, " Yes, you're right. It was only a dream." That was weird I wonder what kind of relationship she has with her father. Her tone of voice makes it sound as though they really don't get along. I held her a little tighter in my arms and said, " Tell you what it is almost 5:30 now, why don't I take you to dinner and then I can take you home? I have the perfect place in mind." She looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile, "Okay Hunny." I then lent down and captured her lips in a kiss that ended too soon for both of us and we were on our way.

The drive on the way to the restaurant was peaceful and quiet, the majority of the ride spent in silence. When we got close to our destination I had Haruhi close her eyes. "Where are we and why do I have to have my eyes closed?" She asked in an amused tone. "Well if I tell you it will ruin my surprise for you." She giggled at that and I then helped her out of the car leading her a few steps from it. "Okay, now open your eyes." She did as I told her and her eyes lit up. She gave me the most breath taking smile and a huge hug. "Thank you so much." I smiled back at her, "No, problem. I figured this would be a good place to go since you had a bad day. That and we did promise Mama Ruth to come back soon." I replied as I led her into the restaurant. Much like the first time when we entered we were greeted by many people and sat at the bar. Not long after we were seated Mama Ruth came and greeted us. After she gave us huge hugs she asked us what we wanted to have for supper. Haruhi was first to respond, "Can we have Rocky Road ice cream and Triple Chocolate Brownie Fudge cake please Mama Ruth?" Mama Ruth looked at her, "No you can't. How many times do I have to tell ya' you can't have dessert for supper. Now whats wrong sugar? You gave that up a long time ago and only try pushing your luck when you have had a bad day." She then looked at me, "This isn't your fault is it? She better not be upset because of you or I swear I'll skin you alive!" Haruhi quickly jumped in, "No Mama, he didn't do anything. He actually brought me here to cheer me up. It has just been a long day so I figured I would try my chances with desert for supper." She nodded seeming pleased by that answer and smiled at me, " I knew I liked you kid! You are just too cute and kind! Taken care of my baby girl like that, it just warms my heart. Now since I am not going to get anything but the desert menu out of her, what would you like to have for supper?" I smiled at her and responded, " Spaghetti would be great, Mama Ruth. Thank you." She smiled and pinched my cheeks bringing me into a hug, going on about how 'cute' I was before disappearing into the kitchen. "So no desert for dinner huh?" I asked Haruhi in a amused tone. Not even I had ever tried my luck at that subject with my parents. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile that I found completely adorable. "Yeah, when I was little Aaron and I would try to get away with having desert for supper all the time. It never worked though so eventually we both gave up." She replied in a shy voice. Aaron? Who is Aaron? Deciding to ask her I voiced my thoughts now curious. " Who is Aaron?" She looked at me with a blank expression and blinked a couple of times. "Who is Aaron? Haven't I told you about him?" I shook my head no. Please tell me this isn't some old boyfriend... that would suck. She then looked at me with a smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I had. Aaron is my older brother and best friend." She stood and grabbed a photo off the wall and brought it over. It was a photo of her and a boy who was older than her by a bit. They looked very similar wearing matching mechanics overalls and hats. Haruhi was being held by the boy on his hip, she was probably no older than five in the had grease all over themselves, and were smiling and waving at the camera. I remembered seeing this photo before and thinking they could be related somehow. Huh so I guess they are siblings. "The boy in this photo with me is Arron. He is seven years older than I am." She smiled at me. "That is really cool I didn't realize you had a older brother." She nodded and went to say something, when Mama Ruth came back with our food and noticed the picture. The next hour or so was spent eating and telling stories that happened between the two siblings. It eventually came time to leave the restaurant and we decided to walk around the park. Just like the last time we were here we lied under the huge tree on top of the hill there. "So." Haruhi started, "Do you have any siblings?" she asked. "Yes, I have a younger brother, Chika." I answered. My expression became a little sad at the thought of him. Haruhi who had been looking at me noticed. "Whats wrong Love?" She asked turning to lay on her side and look at me. My heart skipped at the endearment she used in place of my name for me. I smiled at her and turned to lay on my side to face her as well. I lightly kissed her and answered, "Nothing, it is just that my little brother isn't a big fan of me." She looked at me and gave a comforting smile. "I'm sorry love. It is probably just a faze. I mean you are a great guy and probably a good brother so eventually he will have to come around." I smiled at her words and stroked her cheek. "I hope you are right." We stayed there a while longer just enjoying each others company before we headed home. I took Haruhi home first and walked her to her door. When we got there she said goodnight and we shared a kiss. Just as she was about to head inside we heard a huge crash and glass break from inside. "What was that?" I asked. Right after we heard a few more crashes and I turned to see Haruhi frozen in place with the look of fear in her eyes. Cursing in a fake feminine voice was then heard. "Haruhi?" She looked at me and gave a vacant smile that broke my heart. "My Father must be home and it sounds like one of the cabinets broke again I should go help him." She absently stated making it clear that she was lying. "Where the hell is that _stupid_ whore?!" The person inside spat. Haruhi flinched a little at the sound. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. Why was my love lying? Why did she have fear in her eyes? What was gong on? Was it safe to leave my love at home? Another crash sounded from inside the apartment. Haruhi looked at me and stated,"You should go. We have school in the morning and I need to go and help my Father." Her voice still halo. "She is going to regret being born when her trampy ass gets here! That no good bitch!" Another slurred yell. I grabbed my love gently by the shoulders and made her face me. "Haruhi whats going on? Are you safe here? Is he going to hurt you?" She looked me in the eyes and answered, "Nothing, He is probably just frustrated. I am and will be fine." Her voice still caring the sound of lies being told,dogging truly answering the questions I asked her. She then kissed me urgently as if it was the last time she would be able to do so and broke away at the sound of the next crash a moment later. "I'll be fine. Now you must go. I will see you tomorrow." She said frantically and hopeful. She then nudged me to the stair and nodded in encouragement for me to leave. She watched me get in the car and waited for it to start to move before quickly going inside. I did not leave. Something wasn't right. I had the feeling that something was drastically wrong.

**Hey my lovely readers. I am sorry I have not posted in forever. I was stumped on how I was going to carry on this story. i finally decided to do this chapter manly in Hunny's perspective and try to show how observant I think he truly is. I did my best with grammar and such, so please forgive any possible mistakes. Note that Haruhi's father is drunk so I purposely messed up some of his grammar in his speech. Next chapter we will find out if Haruhi's situation is truly found out by Hunny or not. As always please review. Harsh criticism (Within Reason) and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading and see you next chapter! LOVE ALWAYS ~GOTHROCKERGIRL~**


	11. Chapter 11: Tell ME

**Chapter 11 : Tell Me**

**Last time:**

_She then kissed me urgently as if it was the last time she would be able to do so and broke away at the next moment later. "I'll be fine. Now, you must go. I will see you tomorrow." She said frantically and hopeful. She then nudged me to the stairs and nodded in encouragement for me to leave. She watched me get in the car and waited for it to start to move before quickly going inside. I did not leave. Something wasn't right. I had a feeling that something was drastically wrong._

**Hunny's P.O.V:**

After the car started to move I watched Haruhi quickly make her way inside. Once the door was closed I had the car stopped and I waited. After a while I watched as her mother leave. Wait I thought that her mother died when she was young and didn't she say it was her father that needed to be helped? Something didn't feel right. Trusting my gut I made my way up to her door and knocked. When I knocked on the door it opened by itself and what I saw inside made my heart stop. Haruhi laid there on the floor bleeding, gently sobbing with her arms covering her head. " Haruhi?" I gently called her name. Her head snapped up in attention towards me. She looked like a deer caught in headlights at seeing me. A look of shame came to her face and she looked away from me. My heart broke for her and my blood boiled at the fact that someone would dare hurt her. I watched as she started to push herself up from the ground and collapsed before she could get up completely. I moved to her and carefully took her into my arms, propping her so we were both in sitting positions. "Haruhi what happened? Who hurt you? We need to get you to the hospital. You are covered in blood." She made an attempt to to move away from me shaking her head in denial. I wouldn't allow it and held on to her a little tighter. "No." She said, "No. I am not going to a hospital. I am fine. Please… just please let me go." My temper rose. How could she say that? She is bleeding for crying out loud! And nothing is wrong! She is Fine! I tightened my grip a little and addressed her with a tone that left no room for argument, "Do not lie to me Haruhi. I am not stupid. I know for a fact that you are not fine you are bleeding and bruised. What the hell happened and why won't you let me take you to the hospital? I can help you just have to let me." Once again she shook her head negatively. She desperately looked at me pleading with her eyes for me to understand, "I can't go to a hospital okay. I am fine. I need you to trust me. I will be okay." She hesitantly leaned up and kissed my cheek. To say that it threw me for a loop would be an understatement. Using my shock to her advantage she cradled my arms in hers and moved them away from her waist where they were wrapped around her. Now free from my grasp before I could comprehend what she was doing she stood and limped down the hall a couple feet, turned and disappeared into a room.

I was not going to let this happen. I am not going to let her run from me. Whoever did this will not get away with it. I stood and went to the room I saw her disappear into. It was a bathroom. My love had gotten down a first-aid kit and was starting to rummage through it. I noticed that a lot of her injuries were on her back, shoulders and she had a couple on her chest. Not to mention that her face was close to looking completely black and blue. Fine looks like we are going to do this the long and hard way. I left the room and went to the door that looked like it could be a linen closet. I guessed right and pulled out a black sheet that I found at the top of her closet. Walking back into the bathroom with the sheet I kneeled infront of Haruhi with the sheet and addressed her with a soft voice, " Fine we won't go to a hospital but, you are not going to take care of this on your own. You need to take a shower and clean your injuries before we do anything. When you are finished cover yourself with this sheet and tell me when you are done. I will help bandage your injuries." She looked at me and went to protest. I gave her a look that clearly said there was no room for arguing and she finally gave in nodding to show me she understood. Nodding to her I gently kissed her head and left the room.

Haruhi was in the shower for a good 20 minutes before I heard the water turn off. I waited for ten minutes and when she didn't call to me I went to go check on her. I walked up to the door that led to the bathroom and knocked. "Haruhi, are you decent?" I called through the door. Her muffled reply came a few moments later, "It's okay, I can take care of it myself." I took a deep breath and calmed my anger before I walked into the bathroom. Damn she's stubborn. She was covered in the sheet and wrapping her hand. She had just finished wrapping her hand when I walked up to her and took the bandages from her. She looked up at me with a frightened look and tears in her eyes. It broke my heart. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you Haruhi. And don't even think about asking me to leave. I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on here and what happened." I spoke to her with a demanding but soft tone. She looked away from me and didn't say anything. Fine she can play the silent treatment for now but she will tell me eventually. I gently took her arm in my hands and wrapped the cut that she had on her bicep. After an hour of silence I had finished wrapping all of her injuries. I gingerly grabbed her chin in between my forefinger and thumb and made her look at me. "Okay no more avoiding talking to me, what the hell happened and what is going on." Tears formed in her eyes and she breathily replied, " Fine. I will tell you… But… But not here and… and not when I am covered in nothing but a sheet." I sighed and nodded. " Okay. Go change and then I will take you wherever you want so we can talk."

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

I can't believe this. Right now I am at the point I wish it would all just end. First _he_ comes back early, drunk off his ass and then proceeded to beat me until there is now way I will be able to hide what he has done. Then as I lie on the floor as a pathetic mess Mitsukuni shows up. I never wanted anyone to find out what is happening in my life. I have so done well at hiding it. Now he knows and he is the last person I wanted to know. The moment I saw him I could see the hurt and absolute rage in his eyes. I am now dressed but stalling. I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to know. But, I also know that there is no point in hiding from him any longer because he is going to make me talk and there is no more point in lying to him. No use in staling any longer might as well go and face him. I quietly and slowly left my room and walked out to the hall where I saw Mitsukuni not too far away from where my door was. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand and lead me down to a car. I watched as he opened to passenger side door and looked at me expectantly. I got in and looked towards him curiously. Noticing my gaze he said, " I thought I would drive so that there wouldn't be any unwanted ears. Where would you like to go?" I thought about it for a moment and gave him directions on where to go. Once we arrived he pulled off the road and parked the car. I got out and made my way up the hill that lead to a small forrest sort of place. I kept going walking into the thick barrier of trees with Mitsukuni following behind me. I stopped when I reached the middle of the forest where there was a meadow filled with bluebells and fireflies. I sat in the center of the meadow and closed my eyes thinking of how I was going to explain everything to my beloved. I felt him sit next to me and let out a sigh. He gently placed my chin in between his index finger and thumb, turning my head so I was facing him. I opened my eyes and he looked at my with an expression of complete seriousness. "It is time Haruhi, tell me what is going on." I nodded my head and a tear slid down my cheek as I looked him in the eyes. "Okay."

_**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. I know I have not updated in a long time but I am back. I am hoping to get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. So Hunny followed his gut and walked in to see Haruhi in a bad situation. He may seem oddly calm but the storm is just brewing. I did my best with spelling and grammar so please forgive any mistakes. I am also looking into a Beta Reader for this story so if you are interested please let me know. As always please tell me what you thought of this chapter, your input is much appreciated. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! ~ Love GOTHROCKERGIRL**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Reveal

Chapter 12: Reveal

Recap:

_I sat in the center of the meadow and closed my eyes thinking of how I was going to explain everything to my beloved. I felt him sit next to me and let out a sigh. He gently placed my chin in between his index finger and thumb, turning my head so I was facing him. I opened my eyes and he looked at my with an expression of complete seriousness. "It is time Haruhi, tell me what is going on." I nodded my head and a tear slid down my cheek as I looked him in the eyes. "Okay."_

Haruhi's POV:

I wiped the tear from my eye and spoke, "What I am about to tell you isn't a pretty story and I need you to let me finish through to the end before you say anything alright." Mitsukuni nodded his head in understanding and I let out a sigh. Well here goes nothing, it's not like I have any choice but to tell him now.

"Okay" I started, "Well you already know about my older brother and that my mother is dead right?" He nodded but didn't say anything. "Well" I continued, "The thing is my father never held feelings for any of them. He only used my mother for money and my older brother always stood in the way of fully being able to manipulate her because she loved us and in turn hated my father. My father could not stand that he couldn't bend her to his will and decided that it would be best to rid himself of the problem by killing do this he broke her ankle and used the medicine the doctors gave her to make her overdose. I at the time was too young to understand what he was doing and Aaron could do nothing to stop him because he was away at the time."

A tear slid down my face and I continued, "Shortly after Mama died I had gotten into a fight at school. My father was livid. I was a disgrace for acting in such a way. I needed to act like a proper and traditional daughter and failed to do so thus I needed to be… to be punished. Aaron came to my defense before he could harm me. he and I were inseparable after Mama died and it just gave him all the more reason to hate Aaron and I. Knowing that he couldn't hurt me while Aaron was there because, he was a better fighter than my father, he came up with a plan to get rid of him. He knew Aaron would do anything to keep me safe… so he threatened to beat me to the point I wouldn't be able to see the light of day any longer and put us out on the streets, unless he joined the military. Aaron knowing he wasn't kidding and left for the army to spare me."

My voice faltered and I held back my tears. "Be-before he left Aaron promised that he would come back for me and he would take me away from that man to be safe. He told me to be strong and made me promise to stay so that he knew where I was so he could come and get me. Not that I would run away we both knew my father would kill me if not both of us if I did. That was on my 7th birthday. The day after my father beat me senseless. I could still see the light of day but barely. He is the reason I now wear glasses and contacts. I have tried to fight against him a couple of times but then the beatings just got worse and more brutal. The same thing would happen if I cried or screamed. So I quickly learned just to stay silent and take the hits until it was over and he left. I can't leave because it would be putting the only chance I have to be with what little family I have left at stake. He had come home early from a trip and was drunk like he always is and has always been.

When you dropped me off he was angry that I wasn't there and available at the snap of his fingers before he left to go work at his tyranny bar. I am sorry I have hidden everything from you for so long and didn't tell you anything."Once I finished my story I broke eye contact with Mitsukuni and looked off into the meadow. I didn't want to have to see his face and what it feelings it had towards me that it might now reflect.

**Hunny's POV**

I sat there in silence stunned by what Haruhi had just told me. My heart broke for my love. How anyone could be so cruel to my angel? I could feel the anger build in me from what had been done to her. How could we have let this go on and happen to her all this time and not even notice. Wait no… the random bruises… her sluggish movements… lack of sleep… all the signs were there we just ignored them. We sat in silence for a while more until Haruhi spoke up, "It's okay you know, I understand if you want to end things now. I would too it I wasn't the person involved. I won't hold it against you."

My head snapped to her in shock of what she said. How on earth does she think that I will just leave her. That I want to end it just because of all that has happened. I could never do something like that to her and I won't let her push me away either. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me. The view of her bruised face killed me. It was then I made up my mind that we would get her through this one way or another and I would always be by her side. I spoke soft but firm to her, "Don't say that Haruhi. I won't just leave you because your father is a pathetic excuse for a human being. I love you. I love you more than you can possibly understand and we will get you through this. You don't have to go through this alone anymore Haruhi." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." she whispered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there you go another chapter. Sorry it is so short I am going to try and make the next chapter longer. I tried to space things out a bit and make shorter sections so that is is easier to read. Please tell me is I was successful. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed it meant the world to me. I plan on adding another chapter soon. Please check out my new story First Kisses and be sure to comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Write for you soon. Love, ~GOTHROCKERGIRL.**


End file.
